Kotonaru
Kotonaru (koto nah-roo) is an island chain east of Superego. It is a chain of volcanic islands with soaring tree-covered mountains. The trees are exceptionally tall and have massive diameters, It isn't uncommon for people to hollow out the trees for houses - in fact, some races do live in the trees. The shoreline is rocky with very few places to land ships. The waters off shore contain sharp rocks and shoals. The only places to land a boat are far and few between, but all seem to have a town or village there. The primary inhabitants are humans, with eastern dwarves called Koroborokuru living in isolated clans. Limited trading in silk, rice, pearls, coral, and fine wood products was conducted with the settlements across the sea until the Great Closure. The history of Kotonaru is long and sordid. Then, during the the 5th century, people of Kotonaru encountered the Driaochta Union. During the 6th century, a 50-year war was fought with the Driaochta Union. Only with the rise of Warlord (or Shogun) Ogura Tadakuni, who united the clans, were the people of Kotonaru able to repulse an invasion by the Driaochta Union. Ogura Tadakuni was crowned emperor by the clan leaders. His first act of leadership was to close off the country. The Great Closure rules are very strict. Any foreigner found on or near the shores was killed and their vessels were set adrift. Anyone from Kotonaru who was found to contact the outside world was killed along with their family as well. All people are trained from youth to fight with whatever tools they have at hand to repel any attempts at invasion, and many are trained to be soldiers if the time comes. Over the years, the Kotonaruans have increased the size of their navy and the navy's primary mission is to let no ship land on Kotonaru's shore. No quarter is given and . The koroborkuru design and build these magnificent ships. The ships are armed with some sort of catapult that fires 30-foot long logs shaped like needles that tears through ships with ease. The koroborkuru are also employed to use their gifts with woodworking to magically rip open the seams of invading ships. The clan structure was preserved and evolved into larger clan structures called Houses. The houses vie for influence with the Emperor, so there is much infighting between the houses. The Emperor's house deals with external matters, while he lets the Houses fight amongst themselves as long as it doesn't interfere with national business or interrupt trade or taxes. Everyone in Kotonaru gets an education - the Emperor ensures that schools for all disciplines are set up and fully funded. Many people pursue the arts in addition to their chosen career. The primary commodities traded are silk, rice, pearls, coral, and fine wood products. The island's dwarves, Koroborkuru, are employed as metal, stone, and wood craftsman. Their steel blades are as thin and as sharp as Elven blades and their strength is as strong as Dwarven steel. They also build houses and structures of great beauty that blends in or compliments the natural surroundings. It was only in the last 50 years that the previous Emperor, Emperor Koshugi Genichi realized that in order for his country to prosper, his country must trade with the outside world. He sent out both emissaries and spies to get the feel of the outside world and slowly open up trading with other countries. There are very stringent rules for trading. Ships may land only at specific ports and may not disembark their sailors. Ports have floating docks where foreign ships conduct their trade - foreign ships offload their freight at these docks and are then loaded on Kotonaruan ships for transport to shore. All trade must be approved by the Emperor before the trade is allowed. Trading with pirates, slavers, or the Draiochta Union is strictly forbidden and punishable by death. The current Emperor, Koshugi Hikaru has continued these trade policies.